


I Will Never Be Your Coach

by preciousbunnynoiz



Series: Emotions!!! on Ice [36]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Arguing, Confrontations, Happy Ending, Post-Canon, Resolution, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 04:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15856443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousbunnynoiz/pseuds/preciousbunnynoiz
Summary: Yuri asks Victor if he'll coach him ever and Victor says no. It sparks a fight but also a resolution.





	I Will Never Be Your Coach

“Sooo” Yuri leaned against the boards doing his best to seem casual, “now that’s you’re coming back and going to coach Katsudon you gonna throw me any coaching?”

Victor paused with his bottle halfway to his mouth. 

“No” he answered flatly before taking a drink. 

“What?” Yuri hadn’t expected that answer.

Victor hadn’t even bothered to look at Yuri.

“I will never coach you” Victor’s voice stayed flat and that made it worse. The anger that rarely seemed to leave Yuri overflowed.

“I knew it! I knew Onsen on Ice was a farce! I knew you only coached him because you want to bang him!” Yuri spat back.

“No that’s not true. You could have won Onsen on Ice but I knew you wouldn’t.” Victor said with a sigh as he finally looked at Yuri.

“What do you mean you knew I wouldn’t” Yuri ground out through teeth so tightly clenched his jaw ached.

“I mean I knew you didn’t have what was needed to win. You couldn’t win skating that.” Victor said, shrugging his shoulders.

“FUCK YOU! I WON THE GRAND PRIX AND BROKE YOUR RECORD SKATING THAT PROGRAM!” Yuri yelled. Everyone was staring at them now but Yuri didn’t care.

“Yes by not skating it like Victor Nikiforov!” Victor yelled back. That got Yuri’s attention because Victor  _ never _ yelled. He never lost his temper. Even now the only thing besides his raised voice that gave away his strong feelings were the spots of color on his cheeks.

“...what?”

“You trained with me, you saw me everyday and you were so thirsty for a win that you were copying me” Victor explained.

Yuri turned bright red.

“Shut up! I already told you that not everyone looks up to  _ you _ ” 

“And I never said you did look up to me!” Victor snapped back sharply, “But you were desperate to win and even if you hated my skating it’s a winning formula so of course you’re going to fall back on what you see working! Yuuri wasn’t doing that”

“That’s bullshit! He copied your free in that viral! AND EVEN BEFORE THEN HE WAS USING YOUR STYLE!” Yuri clenched his fists to hide the fact that his hands were shaking. 

“Yuuri incorporates parts of how I skate in his style yes but everyone does that with the skaters they look up. What’s different now and what was different between Yuuri and you at Onsen on Ice is that  _ he _ knew from the beginning that he couldn’t just copy the motions or copy my style. He had to make the skate his own, which he  _ did _ just like I knew he would. He did it in that viral video as well. It was my routine but he skated it the way  _ he  _ wanted to. You couldn’t even understand what I was trying to say” Victor said and Yuri burned with humiliation. He hadn’t understood it at all but Yuuri had hadn’t he? He just quietly got on with trying to figure it out while Yuri was sent to temples and waterfalls.

“Why wouldn’t you ever coach me though? That has NOTHING to do it” Yuri finally asked.

“Yurio, you’re already being called the next Victor Nikiforov in the press. Me coaching you would have you falling back into copying me and then you  _ would _ become the next Victor Nikiforov. I want it so I’m known as the early version of Yuri Plisetsky. We won’t get that if I coach you.” 

There was a silence between them where Yuri struggled to process his emotions. Was he mad at Victor or grateful? It was confusing...and also frightening because he knew Yakov was not going to coach forever and he was afraid to move to an unknown coach someday.

“Yuuri would be a good coach for you though. Long time from now of course. When he retires. But he’d be able to offer advice from time to time now. After all your step sequences  _ could _ use some work and do you know anyone better?” Victor smiled at him now and Yuri found himself smiling back slightly in spite of himself. 

“Whatever. You need him to coach you on your shitty spins more.” Yuri punched Victor in the arm but lightly.

“Yurio! I’m wounded!” Victor put his hand to his heart in mock pain before laughing. Yuri shoved him lightly in return.

“Whatever moron. I’m going to skate figures like your boyfriend taught me” 

“Fiance” 

“Whatever”

Yuri skated away pretending not to care. As he skated a figure eight he slowly released the tension in his gut. Victor was right he realised. He could never learn directly from Victor because he’d just copy what he knew worked to win. Victor’s style. 

But that’s not how you become a real world champion. 

Fine.

Yuri could live without Victor as a coach.

Could live with him just being a rink mate and sort of older brother figure.

But when Katsudon moved over to Russia Yuri was absolutely going to get him to help with the step sequences in his free. 

It was just fair payment for the help with the salchow.

That’s all.

**Author's Note:**

> This just popped into my head and demanded to be written


End file.
